One is Good but Two is Better
by Katerina The Von
Summary: Everyone always assumes about Katherine. About her personality, and sometimes that her death was better for everybody. But what if something changed? Things would not be as simple with the gang, would it? AU. Elements of TV show.


**One Is Good But Two Is Better**

Summary: _Everyone always assumes about Katherine. About her personality, and sometimes that her death was better for everybody. But what if something changed? Things would not be as simple with the gang, would it? AU. Elements of TV show. _

**Disclaimer: Any flashbacks or characters you see or recognize **aren't **mine. **

**Prologue**

"_The three of us will be companions, joyous companions, for ever. We will be together always, never feeling sickness, never growing old, until the end of time! That is my choice__**." **_** Katherine Von Swartz child,****The Awakening, Chapter 13, p. 170. **

Imagine if you fell in love.

It wasn't just an infatuation, obsession, or attachment. Hanging out together wasn't purely sexual, or boring.

It was _perfect. _

Your Papa and his father were already suggesting marriage, since the two of you already seemed oh-so-fond of each other.

However, someone else ended up in the picture. He was just as handsome, but much more exciting.

You couldn't go away. And while you knew it would hurt the man you truly love, everything about the other intrigued you too much.

I have.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Here's your ticket. Have a nice flight."

I smile sweetly, as I took the ticket and made ways in the airplane. I began looking for empty seats, before finally settling in one.

As the plane took off, many emotions were growing through me. Excitement. Uncertainty. Unfortunately, I was frightened too.

Excited for seeing Stefan and Damon. Uncertain for what may come from the trip. Would they be angry? Happy to see I'm alive?

I'm frightened for the potential idea that history may repeat.

Very unlikely, I knew. But it has always been in the back of my mind.

I bit my lower lip.

_Stop thinking about that Kat, _I told myself. Being scared would just lead to running, or hiding. I didn't want that.

Suddenly flashes of the past came in my mind.

"_And you never will?" Stefan had asked, as I explained how I turned, and how I was able to stay in the sunlight. _

_I smiled happily, bursting with childlike joy. "No. That is the wonder of it, Stefan. I will be young forever, and I will never die! Can you imagine?" _

I fiercely started blinking.

_Fighting. That was all Damon and Stefan would do. Their rivalry was going longer, and no longer could they be happy with the way things were. _

"_Why did you tell him, Katherine? Why? What can you see in him: a man who cares nothing but his own pleasure?" _

"_And how can this boy make you happy when he knows nothing of the world?" Damon interrupted. _

As I blinked more as the minutes past, I couldn't be happier when I was interrupted.

"We are almost head to flight. Please stay in your seats."

After that, hours seemed to pass by. Food was bought and eaten. People were sent off at their stops. And then finally, my stop had arrived.

A friend, Maria, was waiting for me. She was one of my best trackers for information. I didn't use her very often for that, though. Waiting and planning just wasn't who I was. Instead, I let my emotions and impulsive thinking drive my decisions.

"Hey. Come on." Maria said, smiling bright. She led me to the car, using her vampire speed as a cheat.

I giggled. "Is the news that exciting?"

Maria nodded, before we both were in the car and driving. "Well, from my sources…the Salvatore's have been staying together in one town. Damon has been causing trouble, but it seemed to have stopped. A little bit, at least."

Damon? Barely causing trouble? That was odd. He always was a bad boy, from how long I knew him. "Really? Why?"

Her grin went wider. "A girl. And not just any girl, either. One who looks exactly like you!" Maria exclaimed.

My jaw dropped.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

We finally arrived at Fells Church, as Maria finally stopped her car.

"Good luck Kat. I hope things work out for you." she told me.

I smiled, hugging her, before letting go. "Thanks. I'll be sure to call."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_I'm finally here. _

I gulped, as I went to the door and knocked. _Can't back down now. _

"Hi. Can I help you?" Stefan asked. I couldn't help but think he looked tense..since he kept looking back into the room.

God, how I missed him.

"Yes, actually." I replied.

I took off shades, revealing my blue eyes..watching as Stefan's eyes began to widen. After that, my wig was taken off, showing my true hair.

"Katherine.." he whispered.

**Okay. First, thanks to anybody who reads or reviews. It means so much ;) **

**Second, for the AU part, here is what changed. It doesn't take place in 1994 or 1998 but 2009, just like when the show has started. ** **And Elena is a vampire, but by a regular car accident. **

**Thirdly, Katherine isn't going to be completely changed for the sake of this story. She's still her. But a more saner**_, _**developed one. **

**Thank you, and I hope you all like this **

**-Katerina**


End file.
